worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
Time is the God of Magic and Time. Oh, now this is a WIP Time Time is the god of Magic and Time. He lives in a clock tower in a large forest in the Medieval sect of Forengard. He's a calm and calculating god. He has a twin, Chronos Symbols Time's symbols are a hand enveloped in magic and a pocket watch. Appearance Time has lightly tanned skin and black hair. his bangs slightly cover his right eye. He physically looks around the age of 18 of since that is the age when he became a god and now he is trapped that way forever. He’s around the average height of someone around 18 and is pretty thin. He has black eyes. He also looks really tired from time to time due to lack of sleep because of recent events. His right arm though is very different than the rest of his body, it's color is pure black as if it was charcoal. But hidden on this arm are magic symbols that help power up his magic and make it stronger than regular magic, when using magic the symbols glow the color that corresponds to that magic (more exclamation in backstory). He normally wears light brown pants with lots of pockets to put things in, he also wears a black shirt and a long dark blue trench coat as well as black shoes. He also wears a dirty golden pocket watch necklace. Powers and Abilities (I kinda want to update this) Magic- Time is one of the best spellcasters you can find out there. His arsenal of spells is extremely versatile, including healing magic, attack magic, magic buffs, and more. He mainly specializes in time manipulation magic. Time already has many permanent enchantments on him to make him stronger, agile, and become more efficient in using his mana. Time manipulation- Time can use this to rewind time, freeze time, rewind himself back in time (but not by much), basically anything a time manipulator can do. But to an extent. His main attack in battles though is converting his time magic into destructive energy. Time's pocket watch necklace Time also has a dirty pocket watch necklace that creates his wing for flight, it also has the ability to create a sword. Yet this is all Time knows about his pocketwatch. It's still very mysterious and Time doesn't know it's full limit, and what it can fully do. Personality Time is normally calm, and knows how to keep his cool in most situations. He is smart and is always thinking and calculating what is happening and what might happen next. He hates being proved wrong, but he doesn’t show it. Most of his feelings he doesn’t show, unless if he feels comfortable and safe. Except if it is related to love, he has no romance experience and always gets really nervous and fidgets a lot when anybody asks or talks to him about Senshei, no matter the situation. He can be angered, it just takes lots of things or one big thing that relates to something or someone he holds close. He also isn’t the best at comforting others. He has lots of trouble talking about his past (check backstory) and most will just refuse to talk about it. Oh also he is basically hurting inside, and only people he's close with can help comfort him, and if constant enough, cure it. But he never shows it, only when he feels he can be open. Domain Time lives in a clock tower around a large forest in the medieval sect. The inside seems far larger than the outside, still, from the outside, it looks pretty big. Inside the area is lit by magic and there are many magical items, books, and scrolls around and in bookshelves, sometimes even floating. Relationships Chronos Time is very close with Chronos, since it's the only living family member he has left. He cares very deeply for her safety as she cares for his. They probably knew each other when they were in their childhood, but probably forgot about each other as they became more distant. WIP Backstory Time was born into a huge family full of magic users. He started to learn magic as soon as possible. He has amazing at it, besting most of his family members in duals at a young age. When he grew older, his powers grew stronger. When he was 18, with his magic, he found out what his family really did to help them make a living. He found out that they were a criminal gang of magic users that would rob places and people to help gain wealth. He quickly ran away, but his family chased after him with the intent to kill before he spread the word. They soon were able to catch up with him and a battle sprang up. Time was able to kill his family, but he lost his right arm in the process and was dying, at the battlefield, he found a blue ambrosia flower and crawled over to pick it up, when he did it healed his wounds and gave him his new charcoal colored right arm Btw, Time is writing a GGaD Backstory fic about GGaD!Time :D you can read it on Time's blog on this wiki! (currently with 4 chapters, when the chapters come out? It's pretty inconsistant, but hopefully at least once a month) Trivia Important (ish) facts: * Time and Mockingjay's corrupted form, Senshsei, are a couple. * Time has killed many seiteds, some even at the same time, which is difficult since seiteds heavily injure most that come in contact with them. * Time is left-handed. * Time has a corruption form, Oblivion, God of Insanity, Darkness, and the Void. They've split into two bodies as Mockingjay and Senshei has. * Nobody has really seen Time go all out yet, using his full power. So, nobody really knows how powerful he is. (but let me tell you. He's pretty strong, I mean, think of it, what is the god of?) * Time's mortal/original name is Amadeus Thaohal. * Time and Chronos have such a strong bond with each other, that they can telepathically talk to each other and Chronos can teleport to Time. Time can teleport to Chronos, but she does it more than he. * Time's Birthday is August 22. (It's not my actual birthday) Pure Random facts: * Time has been named called "Clock boy" multiple times. * Time is a surprisingly good dancer * Time really loves his trenchcoat and pocketwatch, you will always see him wearing them all around. * Time smells like "lavender, and misty pine forests" as what Senshei says. Gallary (feel free to add!) Time'sIconFINISHED-0.png|Drawn by Riri! 20180929_161248.jpg|Time and Chronos, drawn by me! (Though it's a bit old...) WIN 20181209 17 34 38 Pro (2).jpg|Time and Chronos, But Chronos is going to sneeze, probably all over him. (By Eliza!) WIN 20181209 19 51 36 Pro (2).jpg|Time by Eliza! Category:GGaD